


Hachiko

by Agent00N0 (infiniteOddity)



Category: GTA V RP, TwitchRP
Genre: Gen, I stan people who love Cross, Loneliness, Post - Red Wedding, Smoking, Twitch RP (Grand Theft Auto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteOddity/pseuds/Agent00N0
Summary: Cross tried so hard to be the perfect second in command. "Loyal to a fault," he'd been told before, but he'd never seen it as true.Yet, here he is, waiting for someone who will never come back to him; looking for people to fill the void left behind.
Kudos: 8





	Hachiko

After the wedding they were supposed to be the big names in Los Santos. They were supposed to be an unstoppable force that terrified the city together, but for Edward Cross it was just…nothing.

Sure lots of people knew his name and called him a terrorist, but that was it. He didn't even have his friends there to back him up, so he found other ways to occupy himself. 

Well. Maybe not. Maybe he spent a lot of time across the street from Pillbox just thinking and maybe that's how the one person he looked up to the most found him.

"Cross?"

"Oh, Commander, I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that, Cross. There's just been a lot going on."

"It's okay, Commander..."

And it's okay. It really is. He was on his own before.

"Oh, good. I knew you of all people would understand."

"I can tell that you don't need me around anymore." Cross is glad for the filter on his mask, so no one can hear just how defeated he is.

"What? No. No. No. That's not what I'm trying to say."

"It's fine, Commander. I was fine before and you have so many other people to take care of you. I'm glad to see your friends came back. I really am. I didn't doubt you, but it was obvious you weren't doing good with them gone."

Chaos laughs, actually giggles just a bit and Cross can hear the smile in his voice. "It is nice to have them back. Even Jason came back. That…I never thought that would happen."

"They're good for you. You need a group to look out for you and I'm glad you have the people who know you back. Instead of the mismatched group I tried to make for you. I'm sorry about that, by the way. If I'd known, I wouldn't have tried so hard to fill the empty slots." His fingers dig into his pants to stop his hands from shaking and he has to try to cough away the lump in his throat.

"Cross. Cross, no. That was… No one's ever worked that hard for me or for the Axis. We never had numbers like that before you came along."

"Well, at least I did something right."

"You did everything right, Cross." Chaos insists, trying to look earnest through the mask. "You were really more than I could have asked for."

"Commander?"

"Yeah, Cross?"

Cross is quiet for a very long time, deciding whether or not he should put the nail in the coffin; dig just a little too deep and ruin any respect Chaos has for him. He finally takes a deep breath and says it: 

"You didn't want me to shoot Maple did you?"

"What? I gave you the order, Cross. Why would I tell you to do something I didn't want?" The near panic in Chaos's voice is just what Cross expected.

"Because you thought I wouldn't do it. Everyone else in that room told you that you were right. Except for me. I was the one that believed them and you thought I'd let my heart rule over my loyalties." Cross pauses to take a long, stuttering breath. "You wouldn't look weak if it was your underling disobeying you instead of you calling the whole thing off. I know that now and I should have done what I thought was right instead of what I thought you wanted."

"Oh, Cross… You shouldn't have been involved in any of this to begin with." Chaos's voice is crackling and soft like he's swallowing down everything welling up inside of him, but it's not a denial. "I promised you a cool gang that did evil shit and all you got was my drama."

"I had fun. I really did. I don't regret any of it and I met a lot of people I wouldn't have otherwise." Cross looks at him, really looks at him. "You were good for me, Chaos." 

"I could have been better, though." The sigh Chaos gives is long and painful sounding. "The next job I find, I'll hit you up. No more of my bullshit. I think things are going to be going the right way."

~~**~~

"Who the fuck are you texting?" 

Easton's voice is loud after so long of just Los Santos night and the sound of waves crashing around them.

"The Commander."

They're out at the pier. They find themselves there more and more often lately. It's weird. The smell of old seafood is horrible and the wind coming off the ocean leaves them caked in salt if they're there for too long, but they stay there despite all that just for some quiet. Cross is leaning against the splintered fence as he keeps periodically checking his phone.

"Do you even expect a reply at this point?"

"...there's always a chance." Cross closes his phone, the faint glow gone; bathing him in darkness once again.

"There's really not. The only chance you have of hearing from him again is if it's me." Easton turns and pitches his voice low. "Do you want me to be your Commander, Cross?"

"Fuck off, Easton. There's a chance. He kept finding me before. I need to be ready just in case."

Easton rolls his eyes and pushes off of the railing so he can pace across the warped, salt eaten boards. He stops so he can look at Cross and light up a cigarette. "You know what, Cross, you're like that dog."

"What?"

"Whoa. Is this a movie Cross doesn't know?!" The laugh that leaves Easton is shocked and biting.

"You're not giving me much to go off of here..." And maybe Cross is feeling a little more on guard, doesn't trust that look in Easton's eye. 

"The one with the dog in Japan. He would wait for his owner every day. Even after the owner died and was never coming back he waited and waited until the dog died himself. The most loyal fucking dog ever." Easton takes a long drag from his cigarette. "That's you, man. Faithful to someone who's not coming back for you."

"You don't know that."

"I do. Everyone knows." Easton scoffs, smoke billowing from between his lips. "You can't keep waiting. You can't dedicate the rest of your life to an owner who's gone; you can't wait out in the snow until you die. The way I see it, we only have one life in this shit hole city and you can't blow it away standing around twiddling your thumbs and waiting for a call."

"I don't do that."

"Yeah, not anymore, but I bet that's what you did before you met us."

"No, I did things."

"Yeah. Sure. With who, Cross? Whoever it was isn't around anymore. I'm not saying they didn't care, but they're lousy fucking friends for keeping you waiting." Easton has to pull his cigarette from between his teeth to stop himself from biting through the filter. "They could have at least had the decency to tell you to fuck off before they fucked off themselves. 

"That way you wouldn't have your hopes up like a little dog waiting at the front door." Easton huffs and it's oddly resentful. "Sorry, Cuddles, but you're stuck with the dog sitter now. At least I'll take you for walkies. Get you some fresh air."

"I hate you."

"Yeah. I know, but I'm your family or some shit now and you're not getting rid of me."

Thin fingers grip Cross's shoulder and it's always the weird, tall fuckers in Los Santos taking him under their wing, isn't it?

"I know that. Not like anyone else in the city sticks around anyway."

"Damn right, Cross. No one cares about you like I do." Easton laughs and walks away. "Now get in the car. We've got shit to do. I have  _ plans _ tonight."


End file.
